The Lizzie Bennet Diaries
The Lizzie Bennet Diaries is a web series created by Hank Green and Bernie Su, featuring Ashley Clements as Lizzie Bennet, Julia Cho as Charlotte Lu, Laura Spencer as Jane Bennet, Mary Kate Wiles as Lydia Bennet, Briana Cuoco as Mary Bennet, Christopher Sean as Bing Lee, Jessica Jade Anders as Caroline Lee, Daniel Gordh as William Darcy, Allison Paige as Gigi Darcy, Maxwell Glick as Ricky Collins, Wes Anderhold as George Wickham, and Craig Frank as Fitz Williams. Plot Lizzie Bennet, a hard working grad student; tells her story of her life through web videos that she posts twice a week. Her videos shows everything from her crazy mom, predictably unpredictable sisters to her friends enemies, and even romances. Spin-offs The Lydia Bennet Maria of the Lu Collins and Collins Pemberley Digital Sequels Welcome to Sanditon Emma Approved The Epic Adventures of Lydia Bennet The Lizzie Bennet Diaries Pre-NetherCon Arc *Episode 01: My Name is Lizzie Bennet *Episode 02: My Sisters: Problematic to Practically Perfect *Episode 03: My Parents:Opposingly Supportive *Episode 04: Bing Lee and His 500 Teenage Prostitutes *Episode 05: After the Wedding: The Real Bing Lee *Episode 06: Snobby Mr. Douchey *Episode 07: The Most Awkward Dance Ever *Episode 08: Charlotte's Back! *Episode 09: Single and Happyish *Episode 10: Cats and Chinchillas *Episode 11: The Charming Mr. Lee *Episode 12: Jane Chimes In *Episode 13: Bing! It's Time for Dinner *Episode 14: I Really Suck at Video Games *Episode 15: Lizzie Bennet is in Denial *Episode 16: Happiness in the Pursuit of Life *Episode 17: Swimming with Scissors *Episode 18: 25 Douchebags and a Gentleman *Episode 19: The Green Bean Gelatin Plan *Episode 20: Enjoy the Adorbs *Episode 21: The Semester is Over *Episode 22: The Unavoidable Invitation *Episode 23: One Sister Behind *Episode 24: Jane's Back and Mom Isn't Happy Vidcon Arc *Episode 25: Vidcon Interruption *Episode 26: Mom's Convoluted Plan Netherfield Arc *Episode 27: Welcome to Netherfield *Episode 28: Meeting Bing Lee *Episode 29: Ethics of Seeing Bing *Episode 30: Ticking Clock *Episode 31: Convertible Carpool *Episode 32: Turn About the Room *Episode 33: Nope! He Doesn't Like Me! *Episode 34: Lizzie, Come Home Pre-Collins and Collins Arc *Episode 35: Home Sweet Home *Episode 36: Mr. Collins Returns *Episode 37: Lydia vs Mr. Collins *Episode 38: Tale of Two Gents *Episode 39: The Insistent Proposal *Episode 30: Proposal Fallout *Episode 41: Your Pitch Needs Work *Episode 42: Friends Forever *Episode 43: Missing Charlotte *Episode 44: Darcy Wickham Drama *Episode 45: Wickham Story Time *Episode 46: Birthday Party Battle Plan *Episode 47: It's About Communicating *Episode 48: Snickerdoodles *Episode 49: Not Paranoid *Episode 50: Moving On Collins and Collins Arc *Episode 51: Together Again *Episode 52: Better Living *Episode 53: Royal Dining *Episode 54: Annie Kins *Episode 55: Robot Surprise *Episode 56: A New Buddy *Episode 57: Weirded Out *Episode 58: Care Packages *Episode 59: Staff Spirit *Episode 60: Are You Kidding Me! *Episode 61: Yeah I Know *Episode 62: Letter Analysis *Episode 63: Unexpected Returns *Episode 64: C vs C *Episode 65: Turkey Days *Episode 66: Giving Thanks Pre-Pemberley Arc *Episode 67: Back Home Again *Episode 68: Leftovers *Episode 69: Summer Friends *Episode 70: New Jane *Episode 71: Mr. Bennet's Christmas Train Extravaganza *Episode 72: Party Time *Episode 73: 2 + 1 *Episode 74: How to Hold a Grudge *Episode 75: Merry Christmas *Episode 76: Wishing Something Universal Pemberley Arc *Episode 77: Tour Leader *Episode 78: The Lizzie Trap *Episode 79: The Unavoidable Mr. Lee *Episode 80: Hyper-Mediation in New Media *Episode 81: Awkward *Episode 82: Checks and Balances *Episode 83: Corporate Interview *Episode 84: Ugh *Episode 85: Consequences *Episode 86: Sisterly Support *Episode 87: An Understanding *Episode 88: Okay *Episode 89: Insomnia *Episode 90: Something Lighter... Please *Episode 91: How About That *Episode 92: Goodbye Jane *Episode 93: Look Who's Back *Episode 94: Revelations *Episode 95: End of the Line *Episode 96: Talking to Myself *Episode 97: Special Delivery *Episode 98: Gratitude *Episode 99: Future Talk *Episode 100: The End Question & Answer *Questions and Answers #1 (ft. Lydia Bennet) *Questions and Answers #2 (ft. Charlotte Lu) *Questions and Answers #3 (ft. Caroline Lee) *Questions and Answers #4 *Questions and Answers #5 *Questions and Answers #6 *Questions and Answers #7 Lydia Bennet! Netherfield Arc *Episode 01: Boredom *Episode 02: About a Boy *Episode 03: The Lodger *Episode 04: Peer Pressure *Episode 05: Babysitting *Episode 06: Kitty Bennet *Episode 07: Going Home Collins & Collins Arc *Episode 08: Miss Me Yet? *Episode 09: Study Break *Episode 10: Ditching *Episode 11: Girl Talk *Episode 12: Life of the Party *Episode 13: Runaway *Halloween, Holla!! *Episode 14: The High Life *Episode 15: Sister, Sister *Episode 16: The D Word *Episode 17: There's Something About Mary *Episode 18: Friction *Episode 19: Friends *Totes Thanksgiving *Dear Lizzie Las Vegas Arc/Pemberley Arc *Episode 20: Vegas, Bitches!! *Episode 21: Midnight *Episode 22: Surprise! *Episode 23: Mistakes Question & Answer (Lydia Bennet!) Maria of the Lu External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Lizzie_Bennet_Diaries *http://www.pemberleydigital.com/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2392261/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2276512/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2398576/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2778292/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2778274/ *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3044682/ Category:Source Material